1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tilt sensor housing case and a vehicle lamp system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tilt sensor housing case provided in a vehicle such as an automobile, and a vehicle lamp system including a tilt sensor housed in the tilt sensor housing case.
2. Related Art
An auto-leveling control changes an irradiation direction of a vehicle headlamp by automatically adjusting a position of an optical axis of the vehicle headlamp in accordance with a tilt angle of a vehicle. Generally, in the auto-leveling control, the position of the optical axis of the headlamp is adjusted, on the basis of a pitch angle of a vehicle. The pitch angle is derived from an output value of a vehicle height sensor. On the other hand, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a vehicle lamp control device for implementing the auto-leveling control using a tilt sensor such as an acceleration sensor.